Titans Tested at The Watchtower
by HinataKid
Summary: The Titans face a particularly challenging ordeal when J'onn and Batman put the young hero's pain tolerance to the test .


~I Do Not Own Teen Titans~

Titans Tested at The Watchtower

"As your leader, Nightwing will make this choice," J'onn Jones said. "Let logic guide your decision."

The Titans currently found themselves in day three of a voluntary 'Assessment Challenge' as Batman had put it, on The Watchtower, led by members of the Justice League. The tight nit team of five had gone through mental, physical and borderline emotional trials designed to test the group's strengths and weakness. The challenges were taking their toll, as evident on the faces of the young heroes.

The ManHunter had explained that the assessment ahead of them would be one of the most difficult. Despite only two Titans being called on the rest of the team would have to watch. Nightwing had to choose two of his teammates, which could include himself, to step forward and "experience tremendous pain" J'onn would put said Titans under a heavy mental trance and send telepathic waves of pure pain into their minds.

"They will not be physically or mentally damaged," he had said. "However, it will feel 100% real to the participants. Please trust that we would never intentionally let any actual harm come to you. Nightwing, you must pick two of the five Titans who you believe have the highest threshold for pain."

The team now looked to their leader patiently waiting for him as he contemplated his options.

"Please Nightwing," Starfire started. "Let me, you know I can handle it." She was right of course. Starfire was the most well equipped to survive in harsh conditions, she was no stranger to great pain. Still, Nightwing thought, that did not mean he wanted to watch her suffer by his decision.

"She has a point. Don't let your emotions get in the way of making a logical choice," Batman chided his former sidekick. He was right, Dick hated when he was right.

"I'll do it. I don't want to see any of you hurtin'," Cyborg eagerly volunteered. Cyborg would naturally be an appropriate choice as well, having already gone through arguably the worst physical pain of any of them: the surgery he'd undergone after the accident that would eventually lead him to becoming Cyborg, the bionic man.

Still Nightwing was deep in thought. He heavily considered himself, knowing he could probably handle it, and saving at least one of his friends from agony. J'onn's words rang in his head, he had said to pick the ones with the 'highest threshold for pain' this wasn't about who could handle it, hell they could all probably handle it. NIghtwing almost slipped a smile, his team was tough. No, this was about who would handle it the best. With this thought, the answer was clear.

"Changeling and Raven," he said with conviction. Star and Cyborg nodded and backed down, respecting the choice. Batman however seemed to have other thoughts as he watched Changeling and Raven step forward with a quirked brow.

"Stand clear of them," J'onn warned. "They may thrash about as I increase the metal link."

"What about Rae's powers?" Changeling asked. If Raven lost control due to the pain and accidentally hurt someone he knew she'd never forgive herself. Raven put a hand on his arm.

"Since I know this is just a test my subconscious should be able to remain in check," She explained. "Plus if in the event that I did loose control I know there are at least two men in this room who are equipped to take me down fairly quickly." She eyed the two masked vigilantes, Batman frowned while Nightwing smirked.

"Then let's do this," Changeling grinned. He turned to J'onn "Lay it on us."

"Very well. Batman will monitor your vitals and mental activity while you are under," He explained while Batman attached a few small circular devices their temples, wrists and over their hearts. "I would like to apologize in advance. I do not like inflicting pain."

"Don't sweat it," Changeling waved him off. "You heard 'Wing. If he thinks this challenge is for Rae and me then its true. We can handle it." He locked eyes with his leader they shared a mutual deep respect for each other. "We trust him."

With that said J'onn nodded and raised his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. Raven let out a deep breath trying to open her mind to the Martian, her own mental barriers were strong and impressive enough to block out J'onn if she really needed to so she had to allow him access. She felt his mind touch hers and slip through the gate she held open for him, then everything went dark.

"This might take a moment," Batman said as the rest of the team watched J'onn, Changeling and Raven stand next to each other in silence. A few slow moments later Raven took a sharp intake of breath and Changeling jaw twitched and clenched. The pain was increasing over time as evident on their faces. Soon Changeling was shaking slightly and sweat was breaking out on Raven's forehead.

"How long must this continue?" Starfire asked desperately clutching Cyborg's arm roughly. The metal man was glad in that moment to be made mostly of metal and circuity. The grip the girl had on him would snap anyone else's bones clean in half.

"Until they have reached their limit," Batman said passively checking the spiking heart rates of the participants on his screens. "I must admit they are doing well so far. Not letting the pain cloud their minds. They are maintaining a fairly even breathing pattern. Though I am still interested to know why you picked them over the Tameranian and the Cyborg."

"I still wished you'd have picked me. I could handle it and then I wouldn't have to watch," Cy grumbled.

"Of course, you can handle it Cyborg. We all could. But that wasn't the point of the exercise."

Just then J'onn must have increased the pain a decent amount because Raven cried out and Changeling's hands flew to hold his head. They both crashed to their knees and fell quiet one again.

"I was told to pick the two with the highest threshold for pain," Nightwing explained. "Garfield experiences tremendous pain every time he morphs, yet he does it countless times a day to protect the innocent, he would never let pain get in the way to being a hero." He looked at his green friend with pride. "And Raven?" he said. "Raven's whole life has been pain." Cy and Star nodded behind him. Then with a hint of amusement he added "Plus they still have a trick up their sleeves."

"Well they won't get to use it," Batman said. "Their vitals are starting to go all over the place. I'm certain J'onn will pull them out soon.

Tears were streaming down Raven's cheeks, Changeling was growing like a caged lion and a vain could be seen on J'onn's forehead, clearly struggling to maintain the link. Starfire was on the brink of tears herself, unable to stand watching her dear friends suffer. Raven cried out once more before chomping down on her bottom lip hard, drawing blood. She opened her mouth, the blood quickly spilling over her chin and dropping to the floor below. Changeling abruptly went quiet, his nostrils flared.

"Ya spoke too soon Bats," Cy said darkly.

Changeling's arm shot out from his side and flailed about blindly until his hand found Raven's shoulder. Raven's hand flew to grip his and they both seemed to calm down a bit despite J'onn grunting with the effort of throwing more pain their way. A few more minutes dragged by and Raven and Changeling's faces contorted in anguish, they remined for the most part quiet, gripping each other's hand white knuckled. Batman's screens indicated their vitals were remaining calm and under control.

With an audible grunt J'onn's hands fell from his temple and he fell to his own knees. Raven and Changeling let out huge sighs of relief as the mental hold over them broke. "It is completed" J'onn breathed.

Starfire shot forward to comfort her friends, Cy and Nightwing close behind. "Please friends, you are unharmed?" Raven collapsed into her best friend's arms.

"Yes, just extremely tired. The pain is completely gone." Raven assured her. Cyborg held his hand out to Changeling and hauled him to his feet.

"Whoa man, you ok?" Cy asked with a smirk. "You look a little green," Changeling let out a tired laugh and swung a pathetic punch at his friend's arm.

After assessing that his team was in fact all right he offered a hand to J'onn and helped him to his feet, "So how did they do?"

"Exceptionally well," he said. "I only let go of my hold because I had reached my limit. However, I was going to stop earlier. It appeared to me that Raven and Changeling had had enough before they somehow managed to overcome my bindings on them. They reached out for each other, but should not have even been aware of the other person." He turned to Changeling "Please explain how you were able to physically reach out to Raven? How were you able to hear her?"

Changeling shrugged, "I couldn't hear her. Or see. I barely felt her when I touched her." He looked down at Raven who was looking right at him as Star dabbed a cloth on Raven's bleeding lip.

"You smelled the blood," Batman guessed. "She bit her lip on purpose."

Nightwing looked to his mentor, not attempting to hide his smug smile. "I didn't pick them because they could both individually handle it. I picked them together for a reason."

On the floor Changeling had shifted his full attention to Raven. He asked in a muffled voice, "You alright momma?" she smiled back at him and nodded. "You worried me you know," he chided. "You know the smell of your blood gets me in a frenzy. I thought you'd somehow actually gotten hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I was kind of counting on that," she said. "I knew we could go longer. I felt J'onn about to pull us out."

"Here I thought Rob was the competitive one," he leaned in cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly over her wounded lip.

Batman held back an impressed look when Nightwing clasped his friend's shoulder and threw an arm around Starfire, "So, what's the next challenge? Can't let Rae and Gar have all the fun, right Titans?"

Garfield raised his hand up to Raven who happily high-fived him. Starfire giggled in approval. Cy pumped his fist in the air, "Booyah,"

~HinataKid


End file.
